


Charlie Weasley, Do You Even Own A Shirt?

by CinnamonFreckle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, Naked Cuddling, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonFreckle/pseuds/CinnamonFreckle
Summary: How is it that Hermione keeps finding herself in situations with a half-naked Charlie Weasley? Coincidence, fate, or one sneaky Dragon Keeper?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 216
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Charlie Weasley, Do You Even Own A Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest. Go and check out all the other works, they are fab!!
> 
> A big thank you to KoraKwidditch (check out her Fremione, its great!) for the brilliant cover - you are so artistic and I am in awe.
> 
> Massive thanks to CrazyKitCat (check out her Fremione too), for her last minute beta'ing, and making sure it wasn't complete rubbish. Also for her major help writing the smut, and help finishing the scene. She is a star and I couldn't have done it without her.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

The first time that it happened, Hermione played it off as a case of unfortunate timing. She had barged into his cabin on the Dragon Reserve, wanting to discuss her latest findings relating to a Swedish Short-Snout. The dragon had recently been rescued, and was being slowly rehabilitated at the Romanian Dragon Reserve. As she had burst in, he was just stepping out of the shower, a very small towel slung low on his hips. 

Hermione had gone bright red, stuttered out an apology, swiftly turned on her heel, and had fled out of the cabin. She hoped to Merlin that Charlie hadn’t noticed the way her eyes had lingered on his naked chest, and oh god his muscular calves, before she had run off. She had never gotten that flustered around a half naked man before. 

It was embarrassing! 

She was a modern, independent, free-thinking, woman, one who certainly didn’t get tongue-tied by attractive men. But, from what she had seen of Charlie, well his physique was certainly worth getting hot and bothered over. 

She blamed her reaction to Charlie on her lack of a partner, having only casually dated, since she and Ron had realised that they worked much better as friends, rather than as lovers. That’s what it must be, she reassured herself, it was nearly 3 years since she and Ron had split up, plus it had been months since she’d last had ‘a good shag’, as Ginny would say. 

It was completely expected to get a bit flustered when faced with a half-naked man, particularly when he was also an exceedingly attractive half-naked man. 

Hermione spent a reasonable amount of time at the Dragon Reserve in Romania. Following her successful lobbying of the Wizengamont to improve the working conditions, and provide various employment rights for House Elves, she had been moved across to work with dragons, and was now the Ministry’s direct liaison with the Romanian Dragon Reserve. 

Hermione had initially been a bit put out by this move. She had believed she was being side-lined in the department, having put a few noses out of joint with her House Elf legislation. She had falsely believed that the dragon reserves were pretty self-sufficient, and didn’t need input from the Ministry,  _ particularly _ a foreign Ministry. What she had discovered, however, was that while the reserves certainly resented the interference from the British Ministry of Magic, they required her assistance rather frequently. 

What she had thought would be a boring desk job, with the occasional visit to the reserve, had quickly evolved into almost weekly jaunts out to Romania. In order to formalise things, and enable Hermione to plan her calendar, it had been agreed that she would spend one week a month in Romania. Her main roles involved assisting with the various research projects, learning about the dragons, and finding out each breeds various individual needs, in order to ensure that the various legislative changes she was proposing would be effective.

Though the keepers had initially distrusted her, mainly due to her connection to a Ministry that had a long history of abusing and mistreating creatures, Hermione had won them over with both her passion, and her willingness to learn. Hermione knew that her desire to prove herself could sometimes be a bit over the top, but she wanted to show the Keepers that she was good at her job. That she was an ally, rather than the enemy.

Her regular trips to Romania, also meant that she had regular, and frequent contact with Charlie Weasley. Their relationship had initially been unsure and a bit tentative. He was the only Weasley brother that she had not spent any serious length of time with, and he was initially wary due to her close friendship, but failed romantic relationship, with Ron. But, they had muddled through the initial awkwardness, and now, not only did they have a good working relationship - essential for both their jobs at the reserve - but Hermione could count on Charlie as one of her closest friends. 

Hermione was thankful for her friendship with Charlie. The other Weasley siblings joked that Charlie was only interested in his dragons, and while true to an extent, Hermione found that Charlie was steady and reliable, happy to listen to her latest research into the various dragon species, as well as contribute and debate with Hermione. 

Hermione was happy to admit that Charlie was attractive, in fact she would have felt it an insult to her intelligence to deny something so obvious, but she had always stressed that that did not mean that  _ she _ needed to find him attractive. When she had first started working with Charlie, she had wanted to prove to him that she was more than Ron’s ex-girlfriend, or the bookworm who had helped Harry win the war. She had wanted to earn his respect, and she had.

The last thing she wanted after seeing Charlie topless was to change the dynamics of both their working relationship and their friendship. She swore to herself that she would act normally, and wouldn’t let Charlie know that she had been affected. 

Even if she had been affected, she thought, as she made the way back to her cabin for a cold shower.

* * *

The second time was definitely an accident. She was certain. Definitely an accident.

She had been walking around the reserve with a few members of the research department, discussing ethical ways to harvest dragon scales from the various breeds. They were all enjoying the slightly cooler September weather, when an ear splitting scream pierced the air.

Feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she raced towards the noise, along with several of the Keepers. 

The screaming continued, and as Hermione turned the corner, passed one of the Keeper’s huts, she realised why. One of the Keepers was on his back, on the ground, inside the enclosure of a particularly bad tempered Hungarian Horntail, Hermione remembered had been named Boudicca. Unfortunately, the name was accurate and Boudicca had some violent tendencies. The dragon was hovering over the Keeper, effectively keeping any of the other Keepers from getting close, and seemed to be trying to decide what she wanted to do next with her victim. 

From outside of the enclosure, Hermione could see that the dragon’s claw had pierced the Keeper’s thigh, and looked to have nicked the artery. There was blood everywhere, and with her basic healing knowledge, Hermione knew that if they didn’t stop the bleeding quickly, then the injured Keeper would be in serious trouble.

Hermione approached the edge of the enclosure slowly, trying to ensure that she didn’t spook the dragon any further. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a number of Keeper’s similarly approaching the enclosure cautiously. To her left she noticed that Charlie was signalling to the other Keepers, who were slowly circling around the enclosure. Hermione realised that they were effectively encircling the dragon.

Charlie slowly approached the front of the enclosure, keeping his movements slow, but deliberate. Hermione noticed that he was also keeping his head down low, and trying not to make eye contact with the dragon. She surmised that he was trying not to be seen by Boudicca as challenging her dominance, and made a mental note to question Charlie about this later.

As Charlie approached from the front, she could see the other Keepers, tightening the circle, all with their wands drawn. 

Hermione noticed that the Keeper right at the back was slowly trying to tempt the angry dragon away from the injured Keeper on the ground. She guessed that whatever they were planning to do with the dragon, they were worried about injuring the Keeper on the floor further. Hermione, however, was concerned that the longer this was taking, the more blood the injured Keeper was losing.

Suddenly, Charlie gave a sharp whistle, and at least 10 stunners flew towards the Hungarian Horntail. She swayed briefly, before slowly falling to the ground with a loud crash, landing a couple of feet from the injured Keeper. 

At this, several of the Keepers rushed towards Boudicca, casting various spells to incapacitate the dragon, as well as some diagnostic spells to ensure that the stunning, and subsequent drop on the ground, hadn’t caused any lasting damage.

Charlie, Hermione, and one of the on-site Healers, rushed over towards the Keeper, who had gone worryingly quiet. Hermione already running through a list of helpful spells in her head. 

Charlie glanced over at Hermione, and then in one swift movement, pulled his t-shirt off. Before Hermione could ask what the hell he thought he was doing, Charlie had ripped the t-shirt into strips, and was using the material to apply pressure to the wound. 

Hermione started casting stabilising charms, and after casting a brief diagnostic spell shouted over towards Charlie, “we need to close the wound, he needs Dittany, and blood replenishing potions. It looks like he’s lost a lot of blood, but if we are quick he should survive.” Hermione looked at the Healer, who nodded at Hermione agreeing with her assessment. 

Charlie was talking to the Keeper on the ground, and Hermione realised it was Keeper Davies, one of the newer, more junior Keepers. She wondered what he had been doing in the enclosure of such a volatile dragon.

She noticed that Charlie was trying to keep the Keeper calm, and was telling him that it was going to be alright, and that everything was in hand. The Healer, who Hermione was embarrassed to realise she didn’t know the name of, worked on the wound on Keeper Davies leg, while Hermione poured a number of blood replenishing potions down the Keeper’s throat.

Once Keeper Davies was stable, Charlie and Hermione levitated him onto a magical stretcher, and the Healer, and another Keeper, levitated him to the medical centre. Hermione knew that he needed further treatment, but it looked like Keeper Davies was going to be lucky, and not suffer any ill effects. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and felt some of the adrenaline start to wear off.

Charlie smiled at Hermione, thanked her for her help, and then walked off to see how the Keepers were getting on with Boudicca. Boudicca, she noticed, was slowly starting to wake up, and was looking confused as to why she was surrounded by around eight Keepers, with her snack missing.

As Hermione watched Charlie saunter away, she noticed how the muscles of his back shifted and flexed. His shoulders were broad and strong, and she had realised that even in the middle of the emergency, she had noticed how his biceps had flexed as he had worked on Keeper Davies. His jeans sat low on his hips, and she shuddered to herself. It should be criminal how good looking he was. 

As she turned away, she mentally chastised herself for getting distracted by the sight of Charlie’s naked chest and back, when they had been dealing with an emergency, and one that could potentially have been fatal. She had always been good at compartmentalising her feelings before, and the fact that she couldn’t with Charlie left her feeling perturbed.

* * *

The third time, well, Hermione was starting to get a little suspicious.

She was back in Romania for her October visit, when Keeper Andrei had come to inform her that one of the eggs had hatched, and that Keeper Weasley had asked for her assistance. Hermione had taken it upon herself to research all the different types of dragons on the Reserve, as well as the different aged dragons. She wanted to ensure that the various facilities were appropriate, and so Charlie’s request didn’t raise any alarm bells. She imagined that Charlie wanted to ensure that, along with the research department, she got all the information she needed.

She made her way over to the building that had been set up as a sort of hatchery. She was only slightly upset that she had missed the actual hatching; as long as she was there within a couple of hours of the birth, she reckoned she could get all the information she needed. 

As she walked in, she looked around, trying to see which of the dragon eggs had hatched. Selfishly she was hoping it was one of the more interesting species, rather than another Romanian Longhorn. Not that they weren’t interesting, she chastised herself, just maybe not as unusual as a Chinese Fireball. Making her way through the building she noticed Charlie in the far corner, and hastened her way over to him.

As she got closer, she realised that the baby dragon was snuggled up against Charlie’s chest. Charlie’s very naked chest. 

“Ummm, Charlie, is that a good idea”, she stuttered out. Blushing, as she realised, that she had stuttered. She took a deep breath, telling herself to get a grip, and pull herself together.

“Don’t worry, Hermione.” Charlie reassured her. “The Antipodean Opaleye is pretty relaxed as a baby. They don’t start shooting fire until they are at least a few months old.”

“Is that the egg that was found with those poachers?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, those bastards.” Charlie snarled. “Luckily I was here when she hatched, so she thinks I’m mum.” He continued with a more even temper.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Hermione decided that the only way she wasn’t going to get distracted by Charlie’s lack of clothing, was if she focused on her research. “Is it important for a baby dragon to perceive someone as being their mother? Is it crucial for their development? Will you need to hand rear, or be around the dragon more?”

“Whoa, slow down, Hermione. I’m not sure I got all of that.” Charlie chuckled. “Let me see now, well I guess baby dragons need someone to look after them, and at this age, yeah they probably think that person is their mum. I’m not sure the perception is important as such for their development, just that they wouldn’t survive without someone feeding them.” He chuckled again, and Hermione noticed what a nice laugh he had. It started as a rumbling in his chest, and he committed to it wholeheartedly. “Luckily I’m pretty happy to act as a pseudo mum, little Maleficent here is going to have the best care.”

“Maleficent? Merlin, Charlie, I never should have introduced you to Disney films.”

“I think it’s appropriate.”

“You think she’s really a witch that wants to kill a 16 year old princess?” Hermione looked bewildered.

“No, she’s feisty, and fierce, goes after what she wants, and protects those she loves.” 

Hermione shook her head, with a smile. “I have no idea where you got that characterisation. I’m definitely not introducing you to any more films, particularly any with Dragons.”

“Whatever you say, love.” He laughed.

Hermione sucked in a breath. He didn’t mean it, did he? He said that to all the girls, right? Though, she was sure he had never called her love. It really didn’t help that he was sitting there, with his quite frankly stunning chest on display. She was sure that she was just getting caught up in the moment.

Determined to ignore the way that her heart was pounding, and desperately hoping that she wasn’t blushing, she focused on the dragon.

“So, about Maleficent, is there anything I should be aware of, Charlie? Anything that might help the research department?”

And Hermione carefully took notes as Charlie launched into a long explanation about the unusual hatching, the way that the dragon had taken to Charlie, and the feeding pattern that they were going to implement.

As Hermione walked back towards the research centre, with her bundle of notes, she realised that at no time had Charlie explained why he was topless. If it had been important to the care of the baby dragon, surely he would have mentioned it?

* * *

The fourth time, by this point Hermione was starting to seriously question how she was kept managing to end up in these situations.

She had been walking through the various enclosures that were kept aside for sick and injured dragons. It was well known that Hermione liked to visit all the ill dragons at least once on her trips, and she had this morning told the Keepers, over breakfast in the canteen, that she intended to do a walk through that afternoon.

It was a slightly chilly November afternoon, as she was walking though, and she pulled her cloak tighter around herself to keep out the chill. She thought that she could hear someone softly singing, but dismissed this as absurd. She knew that dragons didn’t sing, and certainly not so tunefully. All the Keepers knew that she preferred that they stay out of her way when she did her walk through, allowing her to observe the dragons at her own pace, and so it couldn’t be one of them. 

She had been wandering through, checking on a couple of dragons to see how they were recovering, when she came across Charlie, sat inside one of the enclosures, softly crooning to a dragon, and sitting in just his boxers.

Hermione just stared. He was so beautiful. It didn’t matter how many times she bumped into him with less than a full set of clothes on, he still left her speechless. She didn’t know how a man could be so physically perfect, and to top it off, she also liked his personality and appreciated his values. She loved spending time with him, discussing dragons, talking about her work; she knew that he loved his family, but also valued his career, and wasn’t afraid to do what was right for him. 

Hermione was starting to realise that perhaps this crush went deeper than she had originally thought. Determined to ignore such musings for now, she cleared her throat to let Charlie know she was there.

As Charlie looked up and caught her eye, she commented with a smile, “Merlin, Charlie, aren’t you cold?”

Charlie laughed, “Luckily I’m a whiz at casting warming charms, otherwise I might be a bit chilly.”

“Any particular reason for your current attire?” Hermione asked, making a point to look Charlie in the eye rather than talking to his chest.

“Oh” said Charlie, gesturing around the enclosure. “I came in to have a look at Horatio, see if he was feeling better, and unfortunately he threw up his dinner all over me.”

Hermione glanced around the enclosure, but couldn’t see any dragon vomit. It had a distinct smell, which she would have noticed once she got close. At Hermione’s questioning glance, Charlie elaborated. “I vanished the mess, and the clothes.”

Hermione sighed loudly, feeling herself getting a little irritated. “I would have been really interested in looking at the vomit, Charlie, it could be useful for the research department.”

Charlie just gave her a cheeky grin, “Sorry, love.”

“Great,” Hermione muttered, feeling her temper rising. “Well if he throws up again, let me know immediately, and  _ don’t _ vanish the mess.” With that Hermione turned on her heel, and stalked off. She knew that she had been a little short with Charlie, but it annoyed her when the Keepers did something without thinking about her research. She had thought Charlie was better than that.

As Hermione stormed off to her cabin a couple of thoughts occurred to her. Everyone had known that she had been going to visit those particular enclosures that afternoon. As expected, most of the other Keepers had chosen to avoid said enclosures. They knew that she preferred to visit on her own; mainly so that the dragons weren’t distracted by the other Keepers, or any members of the research department. 

But, Charlie had made sure that he was there, and in keeping with his recent behaviour, had found another ridiculous reason for removing his clothes. I mean for Godric’s sake he could have just cast a simple scourgify charm over his clothes. Hermione knew for a fact that Mrs Weasley had taught all of her children basic household charms.

Hermione determined that either Charlie was a ridiculous flirt, stupidly naive as to the effect his half-naked body had on the female population, or had an ulterior motive. Well she wasn’t the brightest witch of her age for nothing. Charlie had always been a ridiculous flirt, but until recently that hadn’t involved stripping off at every available opportunity. There was no way he was naive about the effect he had on women, it was well known around the Reserve that he had bedded several of the local girls, though none had made girlfriend status. This left the third option. Well, Hermione thought, she could work with the third option.

She was going to pull on all her Gryffindor courage, and do something about this inconvenient crush. Two could play at this game, and if she played it right, well, it could end in a very pleasurable result for both of them.

* * *

Hermione decided that it was finally time to put her plan into action. If everything went as planned, well Charlie Weasley wouldn’t know what hit him.

She had asked Charlie to pop by her accommodation after he finished for the day. She had casually mentioned that she wanted to run through some of her research, and that as payment for Charlie listening to her, she would make dinner for both of them.

As her visits to the Reserve were so frequent, she had been provided with her own small cabin. It was set up with one reasonably sized living space; there was a kitchen, with a small table for her to eat at, if she wanted to avoid the canteen. The living area was made up of a cosy sofa, in front of an open fire. A door at the back of the room led to a small bedroom, and en-suite. The cabin was slightly rustic, made up of lots of woods, with reds and golds, making up the soft furnishings. It was small, reminded her of the cosiness of the Gryffindor common room, and it suited her needs perfectly.

Before Charlie arrived she made sure the cabin was tidy. She went around the room, lighting the fire, to chase away the chilly November evening; as well as going around the living space and lighting a few candles. Enough to provide a bit of an atmosphere, but not so many to make it obvious that this was a seduction. Satisfied with the balance, Hermione smiled to herself. 

She had decided to wear a long, slightly baggy, woolen jumper, which hit her mid-thigh, and to forgo her usual jeans or leggings underneath. Charlie had started the accidental nakedness game, and she was more than happy to join in. She hoped to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

She had made a stew for dinner, mainly because it was one of the few dishes she could successfully cook. It also had the big advantage of being able to be left alone, and unattended for a reasonable period of time. Hermione was desperately hoping it would need to be left.

Hearing a small knock on the door, Hermione smiled to herself. Let the fun begin, she thought, as she made her way to get the door.

On opening the door, she noticed that Charlie was dressed casually in jeans that clung to his legs in all the right places, and, Hermione noted, hugged his arse nicely. Disappointingly he was also wearing a t-shirt and jumper. Hummm, thought Hermione, we’ll have to do something about that. It felt like Charlie was wearing more clothes than usual.

“Come in, Charlie”, Hermione smiled. “Thank you for coming over. I’m so glad you could give up your evening for me.” As she turned away from the door and ushered him into the room, she noticed his eyes raking over her outfit, and her bare legs, and felt a rush of pride. She was happy that he seemed to be noticing her as much as she had noticed him over the last few months.

“Can I get you something to drink before dinner, Charlie?” Hermione asked sweetly. “I have a really nice bottle of red wine, or some butterbeer if you prefer. I’ve made a beef stew for dinner, if that helps you make up your mind.”

“Red wine would be great, thanks, and dinner smells amazing.”

Hermione smiled and walked over to the kitchen area. “Thanks, it's one of the few meals that I can cook.” 

Hermione looked at Charlie over her shoulder, making sure that his eyes were focused on her, and decided that the time was right to put her plan into action. She had deliberately put the wine glasses on the top shelf of the kitchen cupboards. As she reached up to fetch Charlie a glass, the jumper that she was wearing shifted upward, slowly revealing her upper thighs. Her bare upper thighs. She heard a sort of strangled cough behind her, and reached further, making sure that the jumper shifted even higher, smiling when she heard a quiet moan.

Charlie swallowed thickly. “Ummm, Hermione, do you have anything on underneath that jumper?”

Hermione turned, giving Charlie her best sultry smile. “Why don’t you come and find out, Charlie.” Her eyes glinting in the candle light.

Charlie slowly walked towards Hermione, and placed one hand on her thigh. “If you don’t want this, Hermione, you tell me to stop now” he muttered. Hermione’s response, however, was to wind her arms up around his neck, and pull Charlie’s head towards hers.

“No, Charlie, if you aren’t sure, you tell me to stop,” she replied, and with that, she pulled him the final few inches until their lips met and crashed together.

Hermione knew that he would be a good kisser, but so far he was surpassing all of her expectations. He was so passionate, and in that moment she felt herself being slowly devoured by him.

Charlie deepened the kiss, and moved his hands further up under her jumper. Encountering more skin, he pulled away. “Merlin, Hermione,” he breathed. 

She giggled against his lips, and whispered, “go on, take it off.” 

Charlie pulled back, grabbed the bottom of her jumper and pulled it over her head. Looking down, he was slightly disappointed to note that she was wearing something under the jumper. The disappointment was quickly replaced by lust, and his eyes darkened when he realised that all she was now wearing were a pair of red lacy knickers.

“Bed, Charlie,” she moaned. “I don’t want my first time with you to be in the kitchen, or on the table.” 

Charlie chuckled, and muttered “maybe later.” In one swift movement, Charlie picked her up, and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist for balance. Stepping around the table, he carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed carefully, then pulled his jumper, t-shirt and jeans off, leaving him in just his boxers. Hermione drank in the sight of him, thanking Merlin, Morgana and all the gods. The man was absolute perfection. She leant back against the pillows and crooked her finger at him, beckoning.

That was all the encouragement that Charlie needed. He growled and jumped on top of her, caging her beneath his muscular frame. Their lips met again in a feverish kiss and Hermione felt her skin grow hot under his touch. His skin on hers felt like fire and she swore that she would never get used to this feeling. She would never get enough.

Charlie broke the kiss, and started to pepper small kisses on her jaw, before making his way down her neck. When he came to the spot where her neck met her shoulder, he bit down and sucked. Hermione moaned loudly in response. 

He kissed his way down her torso, taking his time to map her body with his lips and tongue. Gently palming her left breast, he took her hardened nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and lightly bit down, before repeating his ministrations on her right breast. Hermione whimpered and moaned, spasms of pleasure shooting straight to her core.

He continued lower, until he reached the edge of her knickers. He slowly inched them down Hermione’s thighs, and over her knees, before she kicked them off. Charlie returned to her centre and placed a gentle kiss at the apex of her thigh. This caused Hermione to whimper and arch her back, bucking off the bed. Charlie moved his hands to her hips, holding her down lightly as he pressed a kiss to her core, before diving in with his tongue. 

Hermione groaned loudly as his tongue swirled around her clit. 

Hermione whimpered and reached for Charlie, bringing him back up to kiss her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue, but this only spurred her on. As their tongues fought for dominance, she reached around him and reached into his boxers. Feeling his hard length against the palm of her hand, she slowly stroked him.

“You’re killing me love,” Charlie groaned against her lips as he ground his length into her palm.

Desperate for more, she nipped at his lips and Charlie growled against her mouth before he moved off of her just long enough to wrestle the boxers from his body. Hermione laughed as they kept getting caught, first on his knees and then his ankles. 

She had put a lot of effort into making sure that  _ she  _ seduced  _ him _ , so as soon as Charlie’s boxers cleared his legs she rolled them both over to mount his waist.

Charlie swallowed roughly as she bent down to kiss him deeply. Imitating his previous actions, she quickly broke the kiss to move her lips down his jaw to his neck. As soon as she reached the juncture where his neck met his collarbone, she sucked roughly making sure to leave a mark.

Charlie’s eyes darkened even further at the feeling. She travelled further down his chest, her lips mapping the freckles that spattered across his scarred skin, taking great joy in tracing the muscles of his stomach with her tongue.

As soon as she reached his hard and weeping cock, she took it in her hand. Stroking it a few times, she glanced up into his eyes, now a shade of deep cerulean blue, rather than their customary crystal blue. Instead of gaining the permission she had expected, Charlie moved to sit up, pulling her up his body with him. 

“If you do that now love, I’ll blow before I get the chance to fuck you properly,” he ground out roughly as he moved to flip her underneath him. She didn’t fight him on it and moved to rest comfortably against the pillows while Charlie rifled around in the draw of the bedside table.

Tearing the easily identifiable foil with his teeth, Charlie quickly rolled the condom onto his length.

“You do know you’re a wizard right?” Hermione chuckled, as she dragged him into a kiss.

“Better safe than sorry,” Charlie murmured between kisses, as his hands moved to her thighs and coaxed her to open up for him. Settling himself between her legs, he ground his cock against her clit a few times to make sure he was properly lubricated before he pressed inside slowly.

Both witch and wizard groaned loudly at the feeling, as Charlie bottomed out inside her. Hermione had never felt so  _ full _ , Charlie’s cock filling her perfectly. Charlie couldn’t believe how tight she felt around him, and it was taking all his self control not to come.

He waited a few moments wanting to ensure that she was comfortable before giving a tentative thrust. Both of them moaning at the feeling. Charlie started thrusting at a leisurely pace, causing Hermione to moan wantonly. 

“Harder, Charlie” she chanted, "don't stop." 

Charlie was happy to comply with her commands, picking up the pace and thrusting into her faster.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Charlie’s waist as he thrust into her core. Both of them were panting and moaning in pleasure as they kissed messily, a clash of teeth and tongue.

Hermione felt herself teetering on the edge as Charlie pumped into her. Feeling her start to flutter around him, Charlie moved one hand down to circle and then flick against her clit.

Moaning loudly, Hermione tumbled over the edge taking Charlie with her, cursing deliciously dirty things into her ear as she clenched tightly onto his cock.

As soon as he recovered, he flipped them over so she could ride him as he fondled her breasts. 

As he made her come again, she swore she blacked out as she saw stars.

  
  


* * *

Later, lying cuddled up together, Hermione turned her head towards Charlie’s face.

“So the first time, Charlie?” She questioned.

“You’ll have to give me a bit more information, love,” Charlie commented with a smile.

“The first time that I walked in on you half-naked, was that a deliberate ploy or an accident?” Hermione huffed out.

“Oh that was an accident love, you definitely need to be careful when you just barge into people’s homes unannounced.” Charlie chuckled to himself. “Gave me a bit of a shock.”

“But the second time wasn’t an accident?” She queried with a raised eyebrow. Charlie looked a bit sheepish, “um… well no. It wasn’t an accident exactly. I mean Davies getting injured definitely was an accident, but I didn’t actually need to remove my shirt, I could have conjured a bandage. Just thought it was a good opportunity.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Hermione stuttered out in disbelief. “And the third … and fourth?”

“Yeah, ok, they were definitely deliberate. Though in my defence, skin to skin contact  _ is _ the best way to bond with a baby dragon, and scourgifying dragon vomit off your clothes never completely gets rid of the smell.” Charlie, looked over at Hermione with his best innocent expression, completely ruined by the smirk creeping up and over his lips. 

“You are ridiculous Charlie Weasley,” Hermione laughed. “At no time did you think about approaching me directly or making a move?” Hermione was beginning to think that none of the Weasley boys had any common sense when it came to girls. “Nothing as simple as a ‘Hey Hermione, would you like a drink, some dinner, or perhaps a tumble in the sheets?” 

“Ummmm.” Charlie stuttered at her directness.

Hermione pulled herself out of Charlie’s embrace and gave him a look of exasperation. “Charlie, why would you think that regularly being topless in my company, would make me think that you fancy me? I thought it was just a coincidence or maybe bad luck on my part. Plus, I know your reputation with women, it made me think that you were just teasing me.”

“Oh love, though I do enjoy teasing you I never meant it maliciously. And, to be fair, my reputation is grossly exaggerated.” Hermione rolled her eyes at this comment. “Well, ok, only a bit exaggerated.” He conceded.

Charlie pulled Hermione so that she was cradled into his chest, with her head tucked into the crook of his neck. “It doesn’t matter anyway,” he murmured. “You’re mine now love, I’m not interested in anyone else, and I’m not letting you go.”

Hermione hummed in agreement. “Good, you aren’t getting rid of me. Oh just one thing, Charlie.”

“Yes, love”

“No more contrived half-naked situations ... unless I can join in.”


End file.
